The Most Perfect, Imperfect Moment
by 181athena
Summary: Chad wants to do everything to make this moment perfect, but somehow, despite his willingness to make a complete fool out of himself to do it, his attempts to make their first kiss go right, always seem to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
I've been a secret channy fan for ages now, and have had some ideas kicking around in my brain, just begging to be written, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you enjoy making me weep? **Sigh** fine. ... Idonotownsonnywithachance.

CAUTION! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EPISODES 10 AND 13!

Today was the day. Today was the day he was going to make his move. He'd been saying the same thing to himself for weeks. Eight weeks to be exact.  
What exactly had he been planning for eight weeks? A kiss. But not just any kiss-well I guess any kiss with Chad Dylan Cooper isn't 'just any kiss' but anyways, it was going to be their first kiss...the first of many he hoped. After taking one last glimpse at the mirror in front of him, which he had been standing in front of, styling his hair to perfection, for the last half hour he put down his hair brush.  
Chad paused for a moment to think about it. Kissing Sonny. Yes, Allison 'Sonny' Monroe. Hollywood's Good Girl had finally fallen for Hollywood's Bad Boy...well not entirely...it had really been a misunderstanding in the first place that they even went out on a date, but Chad preferred not to think about that. It only put him back into the depressed state he had been in just one week prior. He shuddered just thinking about it. Chad Dylan Cooper, in a wreck, turned a total fool, because of a girl blowing him off? For god's sake, he had even gone to ask a talking polar bear for advice about it! But then on the other hand, Sonny wasn't just any girl - she was his short stack! And he was constantly turned into a total fool when it came to her, so that was nothing new. Originally his plan had been to kiss her that night, on their seven weekaversary, but in the end he decided it wouldn't be a very romantic experience I he was dressed as a hot dog...

That was what had him so worried. He had fallen totally in love with Sonny, and he knew for a fact that she couldn't possibly feel as strongly towards him as he did to her. Chad constantly did stupid things around Sonny, and she was always calm, cool, collected, beautiful, kind, happy...never showing any signs of nervousness in his presence. Hell, she didn't even want to go out with him in the first place! She just wanted to find out about Mack and Chloe.

That's why it has to be perfect! More romantic than any cheesy movie that has ever been made.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and immediately awoke from my thoughts.

"Shit!" I swore, as I walked out the door. What that girl does to me. I had been thinking about her all too much lately. I was constantly day dreaming for hours at a time. And now I was barely going to make it in time for work-again!

But all thoughts of work escaped my mind as I pulled into the Condor Studios parking lot, and saw her. The most beautiful girl on the planet, the one I was proud to call my girlfriend.

I saw her laughing with Tawni, as they disappeared through the door. I shook my head to remove myself from the trance I had gotten into, and rushed towards stage 2 to do some Mackenzie Falls Magic.

-

As I got into my car after work, I thought about the task that lay ahead of me. Sonny and I had agreed to have our two monthaversary date tomorrow night. I was glad because that gave me 24 hours of time to come up with the most perfect monthaversary date there had ever been, complete with the most perfect kiss. As I drove home in silence I thought about all the cheesy movies Sonny had made me watch in the last few weeks, and came up with a list of all the cheesy movies cliches she had gushed over.

- a blindfolded date  
- a picnic made by the hero of the story (me of course)  
- candlelight  
- a sunset  
- fireworks  
- the beach  
- a beautiful and symbolic piece of jewelry

That just about sums up my list. And I still had lots to prepare for tomorrow night...

-  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! It's not going to be a very long one because I'm new to - the story will be summed up in one more chapter.  
This is my first fanfic so some feedback would be nice... **hint, hint, nudge, nudge** :P please review if you have the time!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! :)  
There are a few switches in POV this time, but it's usually pretty self-explanatory, who's it is.  
And also, thank you so much for the idea channystemiluver4ever! And to everyone who author/story alerted or favourited, thank you as well... if you could also leave a short review, even just of a few words that would be great! Anyways, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or the song Hero. 

As today was Saturday, I had had the entire day to prepare for the most perfect date ever. Throughout the course of the day I had added items to my list and it now looked like this:

- a blindfold  
- a picnic made by the hero of the story (me of course)  
- candlelight  
- a sunset  
- fireworks  
- the beach  
- a beautiful and symbolic piece of jewellery  
- a song, written by me  
- 12 beautiful red roses  
- star gazing

I had taken care of every item on my new romance list, and was waiting for the elevator to reach Sonny's floor. When I finally stepped out of the elevator, I glanced at my watch. 6:59 and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ... 7:00.  
I knocked on the door and Sonny answered it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was staring at the clock, just waiting. I had been ready for our date for almost half an hour – I was that excited! I had dressed in a short black dress with silver sequins, and black, strappy, high-heeled shoes, and curled my hair into soft waves.  
For the last half hour I had just been bouncing up and down on the sofa, waiting impatiently for 7:00 to come. And now, right on the dot, he was here. I rushed to the door and ripped it open. And there he was.

"Hi Chad!" I said with my usual giant smile on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Umm wow...you look really...beautiful tonight" I blushed at my inability to formulate a proper sentence.  
My blush deepened when Sonny giggled. My date laughing at me was not a good start to a romantic evening. I thrust the twelve beautiful red roses, thorns remove of course, towards her.

"Aww Chad they're so beautiful! Thank you so much!" She gave me a hug before beckoning me to come inside while she put the flowers in a vase.  
When she was finally satisfied, and turned towards me, I pulled a black blindfold out of my pocket. "Come here Sonny" I smiled.  
She looked at me sceptically, but allowed me to tie the blindfold around her anyways.

As we got in the car, I noticed Sonny rubbing at her blindfold. "Sonny!", I said in an almost whiny tone, "You have to keep the blindfold on!"

"I'm sorry Chad," as soon as she said those words, I could no longer be upset, I mean how could someone be upset with Sonny? It's like hating the sun! "But the blindfold's just so itchy! ... Chad...did you wash this after you bought it?"

"Ummm, I don't think so...?"

"Chad! You have to wash a blindfold after you buy it! The chemicals that the store put on itch too much, and can cause allergic reactions to people's eyes!"

Shit! Five minutes into our date, and I've already messed it up! That has got to be a record! I pulled up to the side of the road and helped her untie the knot I had made at the back of her head.  
"Ok so I guess it won't be a surprise then..." I said with a sad expression, and kept driving.

"Aww Chad! I'll just keep my eyes closed ok?"

Her attempt to make me happy again made me smile. My sonshine, always trying to make everyone happy. How I deserved her, I had no idea. Sonny ripped me out of my day dream when she asked slightly impatiently, "Chhhaaaadddd...are we almost there?"

I once again had to smile as I pulled into the parking lot of the closest beach. She was just so adorable! I saw her peeking through her lashes, and as upset as I was that the date would not be a surprise, I could only muster up a slightly scolding tone, because she just looked so cute like that! "Sonny!" I said, shaking my head at her, "keep your eyes closed!"

"Hehe...sorry Chad", she answered, blushing.

I got out of the car and rushed to her side of the car, opening the door and helping her out of the car. I grabbed her hand, and as always when we touched, I felt a spark. "Come on, follow me Sonny!"  
She giggled at my sudden eagerness, but did as I told her to. I pulled her along until we reached the spot at which I had set up our dinner. "Ok Short Stack! You can open your eyes now!"

Sonny's eyes bugged out of her head at the sight before her. I had set up a picnic blanket on the beach, with a few candles, and more flowers. Next to that sat a picnic basket with homemade pizza in it. "Oh my god Chad! I can't believe you did all this for me! It amazing!"

Score one for the Chadster! Finally something went right! "I'd do anything for you Sonny! You're my Sonshine!"

We sat down in the blanket and began talking about ... Well basically everything ... We were totally at ease with one another. By this point, I finally managed to build up the confidence to show her my song. "Ok Sonny, I have something to show you...this is something special, I haven't ever shown anyone before"

Sonny smiled encouragingly, and I couldn't help smiling back. I took out my guitar, and started to sing the song I had stayed up all last night writing.

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah_

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero  


After a while, I began to loose myself in the lyrics, and thoughts of Sonny. I was bringing down the wall that had kept me from loving for so long, and holding my heat out in my hands.

_Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barley know, yeah_

I put my trust in fate  
If you will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero_  
_

"Umm, ya, so what did you think?", I said, even more nervous and embarrassed than I had ever been around Sonny because she wasn't saying a word! "Ok I'll just...ya, go put this in the car, and I'll be right back...", I was practically hyperventilating when I turned away from Sonny, and I felt her grab me in a hug from behind.

"Oh my god Chad, that was amazing! I can't believe you wrote that! It was the sweetest song I have ever heard!"

"Well, I wrote it for you...," I admitted, blushing for the thousandth time that night.

"AWWWW! Chad!", Sonny engulfed me in one of her famous bear hugs. After a few moments, I pulled away from her, or tried to anyways...one of the buttons on my shirt had caught on to her dress.

Oh god! Not another mess up! But Sonny, always the optimist, just giggled and tried to unhook our clothes from one another. I reached forward to help her, but somehow, in the process, because my nervous hands were shaking way too much, I managed to rip her dress.

"Oh shit Sonny, I am so so sorry! Here...umm take my jacket to cover up the rip." My embarrassment from before paled in comparison, and I reached out to pass her the jacket. I had ripped the dress about ten centimetres down the middle of the front of her dress.

"Chad relax! It's not that bad a deal! Come on let's sit down," She pulled me down with her towards the picnic blanket.

I put the leftover food and plates in the picnic basket while Sonny leaned back to lie down on the blanket. Moments later I leaned back with her and we stared up at the sky, to watch the sunset. Suddenly, I saw a bright flash of colour to my left. I pushed Sonny out of the way when I realized that it was the picnic blanket. It had caught fire! I must have pushed a candle over when I lay down in the blanket. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, which happened to be Sonny's second bunch of roses, and started trying to beat the fire out of the blanket. It was starting to work, but in the process, my pant leg caught fire, and I had to run to the water to put it out. When I rushed back to Sonny, and what was left of our picnic, she had managed to finish putting out the fire. I sighed. So much for something going right.

"Darn but oh well, at least we got to enjoy it for quite a while!" Sonny said, once again playing the optimist, "let's take a walk down the beach!" She grabbed my hand and we began walking.

At this point, more had gone wrong on this date than I had ever thought possible, but at least we still had the chance to watch the stars, and fireworks I had ordered. As we sauntered down the beach, I looked impatiently at the sky, waiting for the stars to come up. That was when I had set the fireworks to go off. After some time, I suddenly felt a moist drop on my nose, and looked up at the sky. Finally I realized why the stars had not come up. There was a thick cloud cover. And it was starting to rain. With this realization came the sudden pouring rain, and Sonny and I ran for cover. The only cover for kilometres was in front of an old McDonald's building. As we stood there, I couldn't help but feel depressed. I remembered the necklace I had gotten for Sonny, and half-heartedly pulled the box out of my pocket. I passed it towards Sonny, who opened it, somehow still with a smile on her face.

She pulled the necklace out of the box, and despite the fact that it was dripping with the water that had leaked into it from the rain; she smiled an even brighter smile than before. It was an intricate golden sun on a delicate golden chain. I helped her clasp it around her neck, and finally, I understood. I understood how Sonny was always so optimistic, how she managed to be happy when no one else was.

Life isn't about the perfect little details, it's about who you spend it with. And I knew exactly who I wanted that to be. I leaned forward, no longer worried about the mess I had made of our date tonight, and our lips met. I, being Chad Dylan Cooper, had kissed many girls in my time. But never like this. There was something different, something special, about Sonny, and I loved her for it. Our lips moved in sync, as we pressed closer together.

Sometimes a moment doesn't have to be perfect in all its little details. Sometimes, the most imperfect moment, can turn out to be the most perfect one in the end.

That was a really cheesy ending, and I'm not quite happy with it, but I think it turned out alright. :)

So anyways, that's the end of my first story! Please review and give me some feedback!

If I get enough people interested in my stories, I've still got a ton more ideas that I'm planning on writing in the near future. :)

~April 3


End file.
